disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rutt and Tuke
Rutt and Tuke are the tritagonists from the Disney 2003 film Brother Bear and the tetartagonists in its sequel. They are a pair of Canadian moose and brothers who befriend Kenai and Koda. Personalities Rutt and Tuke are two very friendly moose who always seem to bicker amongst themselves. Their relationship is very close and based upon a brotherly love, although they don't always agree. Appearances Brother Bear Rutt and Tuke are some of the first creatures Kenai meets after being turned into a bear. He attempts to tell them that he is originally a human, but they don't believe him. He asks them if they know where the lights touch the earth, but they do not. They walk away shortly after Kenai gets himself caught in a snare trap. They meet up with Kenai again while trying to evade the hunter hoping that he could protect them. They join Kenai and Koda on their journey while riding atop the mammoths, but get separated again when they can't get themselves down. They meet up with Koda after he discovers that Kenai has killed his mother, and through their own argument and make up, convincing Koda to try to make up with Kenai. Brother Bear 2 In the sequel, spring-fever has effected most of the creatures living in the wilderness as the animals start to pair off into couples. Rutt and Tuke ask that Kenai help them attract the attention of two female moose (or "moosettes") Anda and Kata. Kenai decides to help them by pretending to act like a ferocious bear and have Rutt and Tuke "protect" the two moosettes in order to impress them, but the plan ends in a disaster and Kenai's head being stuck in a beaver's dam. Sometime later, Tuke suggests wooing the moosettes with poetry, but Rutt feels that approach won't work and asks for Nita's advice. Nita has them act brotherly towards Koda which attracts Anda and Kata's attention. Rutt then recites the poem that Tuke came up with before, as he was too nervous to speak, which ends up attracting both the moosettes to him leaving Tuke by himself. Rutt invites the ladies to watch the aurora with him while Tuke sits off to the side sulking. Anda and Kata are surprised by his sensitivity and leave Rutt's side to join him instead. By the end of the film, the Rutt and Tuke had both found mates in Anda and Kata respectively. Quotes *Tuke: You're crazy! (coughs) *Rutt: Gesundheit. *Tuke: No, a fruitcake! (coughs) *Rutt: Are you okay? *Tuke: (coughs) No. That bear. Over there. Gallery Bb2 586.jpg|Rutt and Tuke in Brother Bear 2 DLR - 2006 Disneyland Resort Holiday Wreath Hotel Lanyard Collection (Rutt and Tuke).jpeg Koda 12.jpg Brobear.jpg Tumblr_ndtrsbZAFS1qiceiuo1_1280.jpg ﻿Trivia * Rutt and Tuke are based on their voice actors' (Rick Moranis and Dave Thomas) famous SCTV character the McKenzie Brothers, who were also Canadian. Two of their SCTV co-stars, Andrea Martin and Catherine O'Hara, played their mates in the second film. * It's possible that Sven the reindeer from Frozen was modeled after these moose. * Originally, Brother Bear 2 was going to have the moose as the main characters, and Kenai, Koda, and Nita were not going to be in the film at all. Also, they were originally going to have their own spinoff TV series, but the idea was scrapped. * During their final appearance in the movie, not counting the outtakes played over the credits, Rutt appears to have lost an antler, possibly during the "totaling a mammoth" incident between when Kenai and Koda left them riding on a mammoth before arriving at the abandoned village and when Kenai and Koda fell out after Kenai admits that he killed Koda's mother. Category:Disney characters Category:Brother Bear characters Category:Moose Category:Deer Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Tritagonists Category:Idiots Category:Wild Animals Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Character pairs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon